Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In recent years; a series of protocols and architectures have been developed in order to accommodate a diverse group of end users having various needs. Some of these protocols relate to messaging.
Mobile messaging technology is evolving rapidly to provide multiple services and applications to today's subscribers. With the continued delay of third-generation (3G) deployments and migration to fully packet-switched networks, coupled with the demand for fast-to-market data applications over existing wireless networks, mobile operators often look at expanding their short messaging systems to provide a viable solution for their business needs.
Existing Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile networks use Short Message Service (SMS) as a multipurpose data service that enables rapid deployment of data applications without the need for 3G bandwidth capabilities. In fact, SMS traffic is growing exponentially, straining existing mobile operators' signaling networks and infrastructure. The original intention of the SMS protocol was to provide the mobile subscriber with information about the mobile network condition. SMS has recently become a popular protocol for text messaging over the airways.
Traditional messaging deployments are based on a centralized model where all messages (sent and received by the mobile user) are typically directed to messaging centers within the operators' networks. This model is becoming less effective due to the increased traffic and usage levels of messaging in the mobile networks today. The centralized model causes excessive messaging loads on the SMS centers (SMSCs), as well as irregular bursts of messaging traffic that is typically sent over the traditional signaling links, such as signaling system 7 (SS7): originally designed to handle voice signaling and not the bearer data traffic.
Accordingly, a more efficient architecture is necessary to alleviate these problems. The above-identified issues offer a significant challenge to network operators, component manufacturers, and system designers.